Sweet Surrender
by Prime's Little One
Summary: Decades ago, a rash of murders were sent to cold cases, having no evidence at all. Now, 19 year old Yugi is attacked, and then rescued mysteriously. When he realizes who- or what- his rescuer is, will he condemn them? Or will he save their soul? M as safe


Sweet Surrender by Prime's Little One  
>Genre: SuspenseRomance  
>Pairings: Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping<br>Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Mature themes, Adult content, murder, attempted non-con.  
>Summary: Decades ago, a rash of murders were sent to cold cases, having no evidence at all. Now, 19 year old Yugi is attacked, and then rescued mysteriously. When he realizes who- or what- his rescuer is, will he condemn them? Or will he save their soul?<br>Rating: M, to be safe.  
>(AxY)<p>

Shadows edged towards the young man walking down the deserted street. It was after midnight, and he had just gotten off work. Soft footfalls were the only sound in the still night with the exception of his breathing. A chill ran down his spine as the young man passed an alley that was even darker than the moonless night. His speed increased as he thought he heard a rustling behind him.

Risking a glance back, the young college student was only slightly relieved to find nothing out of the ordinary. Still… He sped up again as he shivered, feeling thousands of eyes watching him from everywhere at once. The echoes of footsteps sounded behind him, but another quick glance in that direction showed no one there. Heart pumping, breath racing, and palms sweating, the now completely terrified twenty-two year old college student walked passed the next darkened alley way.

Rustling came from the shadows as a being emerged suddenly, grabbing the terrified male and dragging him into the alley. The shadows worked with the being to silence the young male's screams of terror and pain. The young man's struggling slowed, then stopped completely within minutes. The next day, an early morning jogger found the man's mangled corpse and screamed, drawing people out of their beds and homes. The cops were called, but besides the corpse, there was absolutely no evidence. No prints, no hair, no blood… It was like the young man's body just mangled itself. It was one of ten cases like that, but also the last.

Months passed, and no evidence was ever found about the boy's murder. The police had no choice but to call it a cold case after two years. Time passed, and people moved on, the horrific memory dimming gradually as decades passed without another murder. The Shadows had moved on, along with the being within them… But not for long.

(AxY)

Yugi shivered in the cold evening air, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. It was late, almost completely dark, but Yugi's cello lesson had run over time. He was trying to perfect a piece for his school's music festival, and his teacher had agreed to spend extra time on it. Yugi's cello was in its case, slung across his back. The thing was bigger than the poor young man himself was, and its weight slowed him down considerably.

The young freshman in college knew he should probably have called his roommate to come pick him up, but Yugi hadn't wanted to bother Jou, as he was studying for a Psyche test the next day. So Yugi bundled up his courage-and his cello- and started walking to the student dorms. Yugi hated the dark, and walking home alone at night was even worse than being alone in a dark room, in his opinion.

A noise behind him made him stiffen, his pulse racing. Yugi resisted looking behind himself, instead forcing himself to continue walking just like he had been. A few minutes later, there was a scuffle behind him, and Yugi couldn't resist glancing back. There was a group of five rather rough looking men behind Yugi, all looking like someone your mother would keep away from you at all costs. Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he continued walking, a little faster than before.

As Yugi passed a dark alley, he heard the five ruffians rush forward, and tried to run. Hands grabbed his arms, and an arm wrapped around his neck as Yugi was dragged into the alley. Yugi kicked and struggled, screaming behind the dirty rag they hastily shoved in his mouth. Midway through the alley, the men stopped and roughly shoved Yugi against the brick wall. If Yugi wasn't so worried about his life, he would have worried about his precious cello. As it was… Yugi couldn't even remember that he had a cello he was so scared.

One of the men- the ugliest, some random, thinking yet not rational part of his mind noticed- stepped forward as two of his goons held Yugi to the wall. "Well now... What a pretty little boy." The man sneered. Yugi's eyes narrowed as he started to get irritated along with being scared. Yes, Yugi was small for his age, and yes, he was rather… delicate and cute looking, but damn it! He was a nineteen year old young man! He hated being called 'pretty' or 'little'. The only one who got away with it was his Gramps, and Gramps was dead.

The leader chuckled. "Aw, did I hit a nerve, pretty one?" He cooed sickeningly. "Let me make it up to you. A kiss is the standard apology, isn't it?" He leaned forward, his hot, alcohol smelling breath falling on Yugi's face, making the teen want to retch. Just before the drunkard's lips pressed against Yugi's, however, something grabbed the man and threw him against the opposite wall. Exclamations resounded through the alley as his goons tried to see who attacked their boss.

Yugi's arms were suddenly released as the two ruffians holding him were jerked away, hitting a trashcan and being knocked unconscious. 'Leave!' The word resounded in Yugi's head, and without conscious thought, Yugi found his feet running in the direction of the student dorms at his college campus. He never looked back, never slowed down, and when he ran into his dorm room, panting and red faced, he was tempted to continue running.

"Yug'?" Jou, Yugi's roommate and best friend stood from his desk, eyes wide. "What's wrong? What happened?" Yugi quickly locked the door and slumped to his knees, exhausted and terrified. "F-five guys… alley… tried to kiss… knocked out… Ran away!" He panted incoherently. Jou was confused and really worried now. "Whoa, slow down, Yug'. You're safe in here. Now, start at the beginning and leave nothing out." Yugi did, and Jou was torn between rage, horror, and gratitude.

He wanted to go beat up those men who had tried to… hurt Yugi, he wanted to comfort his younger friend, and he wanted to get down on his knee's in thanks that Yugi was safe. He ended up calling the cops and holding Yugi before they arrived. Two policemen came and asked questions, and Yugi did his best to answer them. The two officers were polite, respectful, and sympathetic; they could see how terrified both boys were.

Before they left, one officer said, "We'll have a patrol around here at all times. We'll do our best to catch them." Jou locked the door behind the cops, and returned to Yugi. Neither got sleep that night, and they were excused from classes for the next two days, as the cops had called the Dean of the University with what had happened. Around four in the afternoon they heard a knock at the door. Standing before them were two rather grim faced officers.

"Can we help you? Did… did you find them?" Jou asked. The two cops traded looks before looking back at the two students. "We're going to need you to come with us." One said. Jou blinked. "What's wrong?" He asked. The officer shook his head. "We can tell you that at the station." He said. Jou grabbed his keys to lock up their dorm room, and they left.

When the two teens arrived at the Domino Police Department, they were shown to a private interrogation room, and left alone. "What do you think is going on, Jou?" Asked Yugi timidly. Jou shrugged, looking around the room. "Don't know, Yug'. Maybe they found those guys from last night, and need you to Identify them." Yugi started shaking like a leaf. "I… I don't know if I can… it was pretty dark and… I was scared." Yugi blushed.

Jou put an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "It's alright Yugi. I'll be there. You can ID them if I'm there, can't you?" Yugi smiled up at Jou. "Yeah. Thanks, Jonouchi." Jou grinned. "No problem, Yug'! What are best friends for?" Just then, the two officers entered the room, one of them carrying a folder, and started questioning them on what happened last night. Yugi recounted his story, and Jou gave his perspective from the time Yugi ran in the door, to the time they entered the station.

One of the officers frowned. "There was no blood on Mutou-san's clothing, then?" He asked Jou. Both teens were shocked. "B-blood? No! Why would there be blood on Yugi's clothes? He hadn't been cut by those guys." Jou stated. The two officers stared hard at the teens, both of whom showed genuine shock and confusion on their faces. The second officer sighed.

"We found the bodies of five men somewhat matching Mutou-san's description of his attackers, completely mangled in an alley about seven blocks from your school." He told them. Jou's eyes widened as he paled, and Yugi gasped loudly in horror. The first officer took some photos from the file he'd been holding and slid them across the table so the two teen's could see them.

Jou gagged loudly and looked away, fighting his stomach. Yugi, unfortunately, didn't have such good control, and gagged before leaning over the side of his chair and vomiting forcefully, over and over as the images of five pale, mangled bodies swam in his mind. If their reactions hadn't convinced the officers of their innocence before, their reactions to the photo's proved it. They took away the photos and gave the boys a glass of water each, moving them to another room so that this one could be cleaned.

The two teens went over everything with the officers, but Yugi unintentionally withheld the voice speaking to him, completely forgetting about it. After two hours, the police were satisfied with their information, and campus security camera's were finally viewed, proving that Yugi was running across campus at the approximate time of the murders. They also proved that neither boy had left campus until the cops had come to get them earlier that day. Jou and Yugi headed home from the DPD, shocked beyond belief about the murders.

They stayed in their dorm all that night, the next day, and night. On the third day after Yugi had been attacked, they reluctantly headed to class, and they both did their best to focus on their studies. Jou made sure they were both home and locked in their dorm room before dark. The next four months were more of the same. Going to class, then work and lessons, with Jou making sure he at least walked Yugi to their room before dark. He would usually stay, but he sometimes had to go back to work, and Yugi worried for his friend, though it was hardly necessary. Over time, they both relaxed a little, and would stay out a bit later. But Jou always made sure he was with Yugi if it was dark out.

(AxY)

Nearly a year had passed since that night in the ally, and Yugi was sitting at the bar of a nightclub. Jou worked as a bartender there, so Yugi got free drinks here- non-alcoholic, of course. It was a little after ten in the evening, and Yugi decided to head home so he could get some sleep. He had a calculus test in the morning, and he wanted to be able to at least read the problems.

"Jou," Yugi called as he stood from the stool he was sitting on. "Yeah?" Jou hollered from where he was serving another customer at the other end of the bar. "I'm gonna head home. I have that calc. test in the morning, and you know how the teacher is." Yugi informed his friend. Jou looked up. "Give me a sec. I'll go on break and walk ya." Yugi shook his head. "I'll be fine, Jou. It's only two blocks. Besides, the police have upped their patrols lately. I'll be safe." The blonde teen frowned, his gaze concerned. "Are you sure, Yug'?" He asked. When the spiky, tri-color haired teen nodded, Jou's eyes softened. "Straight there, and call me when you get there, okay?" Yugi chuckled and nodded. "Will do, Jou."

Yugi grabbed his jacket, checked that his wallet was still in his back pocket, and walked out into the cool night air. Although he was slightly nervous, Yugi didn't let it keep him from enjoying the fall scenery. The streets had a light covering of red, yellow, or orange leaves, and the trees were dressed in the same autumn colors. He liked this time of year, it was so pretty- although, he could do without the cold weather that followed.

Halfway home, Yugi became aware of the shadows that seemed to be following him. 'Get a grip, Mutou!' He mentally berated himself. 'Shadows are inanimate. They can't follow you!' 'Unless someone is following you, and that is their shadow.' A treacherous part of Yugi's mind whispered. 'True.' Yugi conceded, before blinking. Did he really just talk to himself? 'Yes.' Yugi's mind answered.

Sighing, Yugi shook his head and continued walking, alert for any footsteps sounding behind him. Only a block to go, and Yugi's internal 'danger alarm' went off. Footsteps rushed him from the side as he passed an alley. Yugi felt an arm wrap around his neck, pulling him towards the opening. Heavy breathing sounded behind him, and Yugi felt something sharp and cold press against his neck.

"Don't move, or I'll slice this pretty little neck of yours open." A voice growled. Yugi's eyes widened and filled with tears. 'Why didn't I allow Jou to walk me? I never would have gotten into this situation if I had!' Yugi thought fearfully. He felt a hand in his back pocket fumbling for his wallet. His attacker shoved it in his jacket pocket before stating, "Your watch. Remove it, slowly." Yugi did as he was told, but before he could hand it to his attacker, a man emerged from the shadows.

"Let him go." A deep, masculine voice rumbled. Yugi couldn't see the newcomer clearly, but he was tall, and muscled, and he had spiky hair. The knife pressed closer to Yugi's throat. "Why should I? Go on, get lost! Before I rip open his throat." The man behind him threatened. The newcomer seemed angry, although how Yugi could tell, he didn't know. The newcomer's body language never changed, and his face was shrouded in darkness.

A low growl rumbled through the alley before the hands on Yugi's arm loosened, and the knife pulled away as Yugi's attacker jerked suddenly. As soon as he was free, Yugi rushed forward, and his rescuer caught him, holding him reassuringly around the shoulders, before gently guiding Yugi to stand behind him. Yugi's attacker was pissed, and rushed the pair with his knife. The male in front of Yugi stepped forward and caught the mugger's left arm with one hand around his bicep, and the arm with the knife around the wrist. The knife came perilously close to Yugi's rescuer, but as far as he could tell, it didn't hit him.

The man side stepped and threw the mugger to the right, away from Yugi. His attacker got up and ran at the taller man again, crouched low with the knife raised at his side. Yugi's rescuer side stepped again, grabbing the mugger's wrist with his right hand, pulling him forward. With his left hand, the tall male hit the mugger on the back, thrusting him forward and causing him to go sprawling.

"Leave." Yugi's rescuer demanded. The mugger scowled, reaching to grab his dropped knife, but the taller male placed a foot on the blade. The man scrambled up and ran from the alley, leaving Yugi and his savior alone. The taller man left the knife on the ground and walked towards Yugi. "Are you alright?" His deep voice asked. Although Yugi couldn't see his eyes very well, he heard the concern in the man's voice clearly, and he nodded.

"Y-yes… Thanks you. You… didn't have to help me." Yugi looked away, embarrassed by how his voice shook. "I did. I couldn't let you get hurt." The man replied. Yugi looked up and asked, "Why not? You don't know me. It's not like you're obligated to help me." A low chuckle sounded, and Yugi shivered lightly. "No, I don't know you, and I'm not obligated to help, but I wanted to." That deep voice rumbled softly. Yugi nodded shyly. "Well, thank you very much…" Yugi trailed off, realizing that he didn't know this kind stranger's name.

"You're welcome, Little One." The man replied. "You should probably get home before anyone worries." Yugi blushed at the nickname, before paling suddenly. "Oh, no! Jou's going to be worried if I don't call soon!" He exclaimed. "Jou?" The older sounding male questioned. Yugi nodded. "My college roommate and best friend. He was going to walk me home, but since he was working, I said I'd call him when I got home." He explained.

The stranger nodded and offered, "Let me walk you home? That way, I know you got home safely." Yugi blushed and stuttered, "Y-you don't h-have to." "I'd like to." The man said gently. Yugi bit his lip before nodding shyly. "Alright. If you're sure." The man nodded before leading the way out of the alley. Yugi walked beside him, and when they passed under a street lamp, he finally got a good look at the kind man whom had saved him, and he blushed heavily.

He had tri-colored hair stuck up in spikes like Yugi's, golden, flawless skin with sharp features, and his crimson eyes watched their surroundings carefully. Broad shoulders and narrow hips lead to long, lean legs encased in tight leather pants and combat boots. He wore a tight black long-sleeved shirt, and a black leather jacket. The man was absolutely breath taking! Yugi forced his eyes to return to the sidewalk in front of him, and tried to think of something to say. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, really, but it was a little awkward for the young college student.

"Um…" Crimson eyes turned towards the shorter boy attentively, and Yugi blushed again. "I… I'm Yugi Mutou." He said quietly. A firm mouth turned upwards in a small smile, and the man gave his name quietly. "Atemu Kurayami, but I prefer Yami." Yugi smiled shyly, his eyes set firmly on the ground. He never noticed the rather fond smile the taller male gave him.

When they reached the entrance to the dorms, Yami stopped, and Yugi turned to face him. "Thank you. For saving me and walking me home." He said. Yami smiled at him. "You're very welcome, Yugi." Yami shifted, and Yugi's eyes were drawn to a brief flash of red on his arm. Eyes wide in shock- and horror- and Yugi exclaimed, "Yami! You're hurt!" Crimson eyes flicked down towards the cut on his arm before returning to Yugi's guilt ridden face.

"I'm fine, Little One." He assured the smaller teen. Yugi bit his lip and shook his head. "No, you're not. You wouldn't be bleeding if you were fine." He said quietly. Yami smiled gently at Yugi. "Then, I will be fine." He said. Yugi frowned. "Come with me." He said decisively, grabbing Yami's hand and dragging him behind the smaller male.

Ruby eyes blinked in shock before warming softly as he watched the younger boy pull him into the dorm building and up the stairs to his room. Yugi unlocked the door and ushered Yami in, closing the door behind them. "Sit." He ordered, pointing at his bed. Yami did so, amusement practically rolling off him in waves. Yugi grabbed the phone to call Jou as he searched for the first aid kit.

Yami remained silent, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeve as Yugi found the kit and started talking into the phone. "Hello, Marai-chan? Is Jou available real quick?" There was a pause before, "No, no. It's fine. Could you just let him know I got home okay?" Yugi asked as he walked over to Yami, kneeling down in front of the older man. As he opened the kit, Yugi said, "Yes, I'm fine. No, I'm not hurt. I got home safely and-" He broke off in laughter, entrancing Yami with its light, melodic tones.

"Marai-chan, tell Jou that he doesn't need to walk out in the middle of work. Nor does he need to kill anyone. I got home safely; the trip was rather uneventful." The words, 'for the most part' hung glaringly obvious between the two males in the room. "Mhm… okay… I will. You too, Marai-chan. Tell Jou to be good." There was a pause in which Yami assumed this 'Marai-chan' told Jou to be good, and then they both heard a voice yell "Never!" from the phone before feminine laughter echoed through the line.

Yugi laughed, telling Marai goodbye, and hung up. Yugi glanced up at Yami, "Sorry." Yami smiled. "It's fine. You needed to reassure your friend that you're fine. I understand that." He reassured the smaller boy. Yugi smiled up at Yami, grabbing bandages, gauze, and tape. He set those up on the bed before going to the attached bathroom's sink to fill a bowl with water. He snagged a couple of rags on the way back, and set to work using the water to clean the rather large cut on Yami's right forearm.

He grabbed a bottle of peroxide and another rag, wetting the rag with peroxide. "This'll hurt, sorry." Yugi warned. Yami nodded, and Yugi held the rag on the gash. It must have stung, but Yami's face didn't show it. After cleaning the cut thoroughly, Yugi put some Neosporin cream on it, and put a pad on it to keep the gauze from sticking to the cut. He gently wrapped the gauze around Yami's forearm before taping it so that the gauze wouldn't come off. Yugi sat back, satisfied with his work. "There. Would you like some aspirin? Or I have some Ibuprofen, too." He offered.

"I'm fine, Little One. Thank you." Yami declined. 'And there it is again.' Yugi thought. What was that, the third time he'd been called 'Little One'? He didn't know why the man insisted on calling him that, and though he'd usually get pissed off about it, Yugi found that he liked the nickname- he hesitated to call it an endearment, seeing as the man didn't know him. 'Though if anyone else tries to call me that,' He thought. 'I'll sic Jou on them.'

Yugi nodded at Yami, gathering the things he'd used and putting them away. He nervously shuffled his feet before timidly asking if Yami would like something to drink. Yami thought the teen utterly adorable, and replied, "If it's not too much trouble." Yugi's face brightened, and he answered, "Of course not!" He listed off the drinks he and Jou kept in a mini fridge, and Yami chose a can of Pepsi. Yugi grabbed two and handed one to Yami before sitting next to him on the bed.

A few minutes of silence filled the room, before Yugi asked Yami how he had noticed Yugi's plight. Yami looked at Yugi, saying, "I had been taking a walk and noticed you. You were walking by an alley when he grabbed you and dragged you in. I couldn't just leave you there, so I ran over. I was a block away, so I couldn't get there faster. I'm sorry." Yugi smiled happily at Yami. "It's fine! You rescued me; I wasn't hurt. The only things I regret are you getting hurt, and letting him get my wallet. It has a picture of my Gramps in it." He sighed.

Yam blinked before reaching into a pocket. "That reminds me," He said. Yugi looked at him curiously. "Is this yours?" Yami asked him, pulling a wallet out of his jacket's pocket. Yugi gasped happily. "How did you get it? I didn't notice!" He asked excitedly, taking his wallet and checking that everything was still there. It was. Yami smiled at Yugi. "He was distracted, so I pick pocketed your wallet from him when I threw him." He explained.

Yugi hugged Yami tightly. "Thank you! So, so much!" Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi back, placing his chin on Yugi's head that was buried in his neck. "You're welcome, Little One." He gently played with the hairs at the nape of Yugi's neck with one hand as they sat there for a few minutes. When Yugi suddenly remembered that he was hugging a total stranger, he blushed furiously and gently pulled back. Yami let him go, and did his best to distract his little one from the embarrassment he felt.

"What do you study?" Yugi blinked before looking away. "I, um… I'm majoring in writing, and minoring in mythological creatures." Yami chuckled. "Like vampires and werewolves?" He asked. Yugi nodded. "I've been fascinated with fantastical creatures since I was little, and I figured, 'Why not'? It's not like they'd care if I studied them, right?" Yami chuckled again. "No," He said. "I don't think they'd care."

From there, the discussion went to what he'd studied, and the differences between Roman, Native American, and Greek mythological creatures. They spent hours going from one topic to another, before Yami finally stood and said that he'd have to go. Yugi nodded, a little sad, and walked Yami to the door. They said goodbye, and Yami turned to leave. He took five steps before he stopped and turned to Yugi.

"Would you mind if I came again tomorrow?" He asked. Yugi's eyes sparkled and he grinned, nodding. "Sure! I get off work at eight tomorrow, so I'll be here about eight-twenty." Yami nodded and thanked Yugi, smiling, before leaving. Yugi shut and locked the door, smiling happily, before getting ready for bed. Jou had a key for when he came home in an hour, so Yugi didn't stay up. He couldn't wait for tomorrow!

(AxY)

Three months had passed since Yugi had met Yami, and the two had become quite close. Yami came over every night after Yugi got off work at Burger World, or from cello lessons, and the two spent hours talking each night. Yami would leave about an hour before Jou got home, giving them about four hours by themselves. They talked about anything and everything, getting to know everything about each other.

Yugi was in the shower after work, washing off the sweat and smell of burgers and fries. He loved burgers, but he didn't like smelling like one. He dimly heard a knock, and turned off the water, waiting to see if it was his imagination. When he heard it again, Yugi jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He rushed out of the bathroom, tripping over Jou's backpack. He landed with a 'thump!' and a yelp.

There was a pause before Yami's deep voice called through the door, "Yugi? Are you alright?" Yugi blushed, hurriedly trying to stand. "I'm fine, Yami!" He called. He fixed his towel and opened the door, hiding behind it. Yami walked in and turned to face Yugi, whose entire body except his head was hidden by the door. "Yugi? Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

Yugi nodded, blushing as he closed the door. Yami's eyes widened at the smaller teen's state of undress, his jeans tightening uncomfortably. "I wasn't expecting you this early." Yugi informed him, still beet red. He had yet to notice Yami's arousal, for which the older man was grateful. "My apologies." He cringed inwardly. That was entirely too husky! Yugi's blush deepened.

"I'm just… gonna grab some clothes and get dressed." He muttered, before doing just that. Yami sat on Yugi's bed as the other was in the bathroom and willed his arousal away, succeeding only partly. When Yugi came out in a pair of leather trousers and a tight black sleeveless shirt, however, Yami's arousal came back with a vengeance. Yugi saw his expression of surprise and blushed, muttering, "Jou got these for me as a joke, and I haven't done laundry yet."

Yami grinned at Yugi. "I think they suit you, Little One." 'A lot.' He added mentally. Yugi blushed again. "Really? This is the first time I've worn it." He said. Yami nodded, finding the shade of his little Yugi's skin fascinating. Yugi smiled shyly at Yami, walking to the fridge and grabbing two Pepsi's. He handed one to Yami and sat beside him.

"What have you done today, Yami?" Yugi asked before taking a drink of his soda. "Oh, I just slept. Again." Yami watched Yugi's throat work, enraptured by the sight. Giving himself a mental shake, Yami opened his drink and took a sip. Not as good as what he usually drank, but Yami enjoyed the taste all the same. Yugi giggled. "You always sleep the day away, and come out at night. What are you, a vampire?" He teased.

Yami grinned and set his can on the floor, turning to Yugi and leaning towards his neck. Yugi laughed and leaned back after setting his can on the floor as well. When Yugi's back hit the bed, Yami quickly leaned over and made his lips hover over the pulse in Yugi's neck. "And if I was?" He whispered laughingly. "I'd offer you a drink." Yugi replied, grinning. Yami laughed. "What if I killed you, or it caused you to turn?" Yugi smiled and shrugged. "Then I'd die, or be turned. If you needed blood to survive, I'd offer you mine."

Yami blinked before nuzzling his face into Yugi's neck, breathing in the younger's scent. "You're so giving… so gentle." He whispered into the crook of Yugi's neck. Yugi shivered at the feel of hot breath on the side of his neck and blushed, his heart racing. "No… I just like you." Yugi blushed even more red and stuttered, trying to explain. "I-I mean-! I like you… as a friend! You're my friend, and… I'd do anything for my friends." Yami chuckled, making Yugi shut up.

"So, you like me… as just a friend?" Yami clarified. At Yugi's blushing nod, Yami sighed. "Oh, well." He said, continuing to lie over Yugi. Blinking, Yugi asked, "Yami?" "Hm?" Yami mumbled, burying his nose in Yugi's neck. Yugi's breath hitched as he asked, "What did you mean?" Yami muttered something that was muffled by Yugi's neck. "C-could you repeat that?" He asked, and Yami did so. "I was hoping you liked me as more than a friend." He kept his face in Yugi's neck, so he never saw the stunned expression on Yugi's face. But he did hear Yugi's breath stop. "You… did?" Yugi squeaked.

Chuckling, Yami finally looked up into Yugi's face. "I do." He corrected gently, watching as Yugi blushed fiercely. "Why?" "Because, Little One," He said softly. "I like you." And he leaned down to brush his lips across those of the younger teen's. Yugi's blush turned nuclear, and he gasped quietly. Yami gently ran his tongue over the slightly parted lips, quietly begging for entrance. When Yugi's lips parted even more, Yami quietly gave a relieved sigh and gently invaded Yugi's mouth, stroking Yugi's tongue with his own encouragingly.

A timid stroke against his tongue made Yami groan approvingly, and soon the two became caught up in kissing each other. Yugi's left hand lifted to be placed on Yami's right shoulder, and his right hand tangled itself in Yami's tri-color hair. Yami shifted so that he was hovering over Yugi, sliding his right hand up Yugi's side over the t-shirt. He dragged his thumb over Yugi's clothed nipple, startling a moan out of the smaller teen.

Yami tor his lips from Yugi's, scattering kisses over Yugi's jaw to his neck, giving his pulse point a light nip. "Y-Yami!" Yugi gasped. "Yugi… Yugi." Yami whispered, feathering kisses along Yugi's pale neck. The hand in Yami's hair tightened its grip as Yugi turned his head to the side, offering Yami better access to his neck. Yami kissed and nipped his way over Yugi's neck, his right hand trailing up and down Yugi's side gently.

When Yami started sucking over Yugi's pulse, Yugi moaned again. "Yugi?" Yami asked. "Y-yes, Yami?" Yugi answered, moaning. "Would you really give me your blood willingly if I was a vampire?" Yami asked, continuing to kiss and nip over Yugi's pulse. Frowning at the rather random question, Yugi answered truthfully anyways. "Yes." Yami's breath hitched before speeding up. "Will you?" Yugi moaned as Yami licked the slight bruise that was forming on his neck. "Will I what?" He questioned.

"Offer it to me freely, of your own free will." Yami answered. Thinking it was a game, and yet secretly knowing it wasn't, Yugi replied, "I offer you my blood freely, Yami." Yami questioned, "Of your own free will?" Nodding, Yugi moaned as the older male gently nipped his neck, "Of my own free will." Yami sighed in relief before biting gently into Yugi's neck, gulping down the blood that flowed freely into his mouth.

Yugi gasped sharply at the pain, his mind clearing from his lust induced haze. Yami bit him! _And was drinking his blood!_ Yugi would have struggled if he hadn't trusted Yami, and remembered his words from just a few seconds ago. The fact that the pain faded into a pleasurable sucking sensation on his neck helped, too. Just as Yugi was starting to feel the effects of blood loss, the sucking sensation stopped, and he felt a warm tongue swirling over the bite, slowing the blood flow. Yami gently licked up any blood he'd missed, and made sure his bite was completely healed before pulling back. He winced when he realized what he'd done.

"Yugi…" He whispered ashamedly. Yugi looked up at Yami, who kept his eyes averted from Yugi, as he raised a shaking hand to his neck, feeling the site where Yami had bit him. "Yami?" He whispered, shocked. Yami said nothing, keeping his head down. He never meant to bite Yugi! Yugi sat up and watched Yami for a while, saying nothing. Finally, "You're a vampire?" Yugi asked. Yami blinked, surprised he wasn't already tossed out of the room, and nodded. Silence, and then Yugi spoke again.

"I get why you didn't tell me. But… why did you bite me?" Yami sighed and kept his eyes down as he answered. "Because I… I like you. I've felt… drawn to you since the moment I laid eyes on you. To taste your blood is a compulsion I've had to fight, and fight hard." "Why?" Yugi asked. Yami finally looked at Yugi, his face serious. "Because blood taken unwillingly causes… unimaginable pain on the person it's taken from." Yugi thought it over before asking, "Is that why you had me say that I offered it to you freely?" Yami nodded.

"It gives you a form of… protection, so the only pain you feel is from the initial bite. If you hadn't said those words, I never would have bitten you. I would never have forgiven myself for killing you." He explained. Yugi blinked, startled. "Wait, killing me? Why would it kill me?" Yami winced, then sighed. "Blood unwillingly taken… arouses the Shadows, and they… fight over the blood. They inflict terrible wounds upon the victim, and end up killing them." Yugi blanched, and unbidden came the memories of the photos of those five men who had attacked Yugi over a year ago.

Yami noticed his widened eyes, and nodded. "Those five men that attacked you… I got you away and punished them. I hadn't meant to take their blood, but I was so angry…" He trailed off, afraid Yugi would hate him. "So you… saved me, and a year later, saved me again. Why did you let me see you this time, but not the first time?" Yugi asked. Yami ducked his head, and if Yugi didn't know better, he'd swear that Yami was blushing.

"Ah… You see, I… Well, I… I followed you. For that year? I was intrigued by you, and followed you around at night. I listened to you play cello, and talk, I found out more about you, and… I fell in love with you." Shocked silence met the confession, and Yami half expected Yugi to throw something at him. He was pleasantly surprised when Yugi hesitantly kissed his cheek instead. "You saved me, twice. Did you think that, after knowing you for three months, that finding out you were a vampire that stalked me would make me hate you?" Yugi asked, laughing a little. When Yami nodded hesitantly, Yugi smiled softly.

"Yami… Atemu. I like you. Maybe even love you. Finding out one secret isn't going to change anything." Yugi reassured the taller male. Yami smiled gratefully and pulled Yugi to him in a hug, relieved when Yugi immediately relaxed into him. "I love you, Little One." Yami whispered into Yugi's hair. "I know you don't love me right now, but maybe in time you will. I hope you will."

Yugi sighed contentedly in Yami's arms, snuggling closer to him. "I like you, Yami. And I hope in time that will turn into love, as well." He replied. The two snuggled with one another on Yugi's bed, Yugi leaning on Yami's chest, and Yami's face buried in Yugi's sweet smelling hair. They sat there for hours, and Yami left later than he usually did, leaving twenty minutes before Jou walked in the door.

Jou took one look at Yugi's smile, saw the hickey on his neck, and said, "You owe me an explanation. In the morning." And crashed onto his bed, dead asleep. Yugi grinned at the exhausted Jou before going to sleep himself. The next morning would be very interesting indeed.

(AxY)

Three years passed, and Yugi was in his dorm room, packing up. Graduation was in two weeks, and Yugi was moving into Yami's apartment. Jou had graduated last year, getting an apartment of his own soon after. Yami and Yugi had become even closer, especially after Yami didn't have to leave before Jou came back to the dorm room.

Jou didn't trust Yami at first, even though he was grateful to him for Yugi's safety. But after a year of getting to know him, Jou became great friends with Yami, even after it was revealed what he was. Jou had just shrugged and said everyone came with problems. Why should he hate Yami because of one? Of course, Jou had turned around and threatened Yami with dismemberment if he ever took Jou's blood, or hurt Yugi in any way. Oddly, that threat was what had cemented their friendship.

At Jou's graduation, Yugi, Yami, and Yami's cousin, Seto, had shown up to cheer him on. Actually, Yugi and Yami had showed up. Yami had dragged Seto because he thought the two would be good for each other. After the ceremony, Yami had introduced the two, and they had hated each other on the spot. Of course, Yami dragged Seto with him on half of his dates with Yugi, and Yugi had dragged Jou with him on those same ones, so it wasn't like they could avoid each other.

Over time, the two became somewhat friends, and just last week, they had admitted to Yugi and Yami that they were dating. So now it was Yugi's turn to graduate, and he was excited. He would be living with Yami, and it would be great. Everything would be great. Oh, they would have their fights, but they'd work through them like they had the fights they'd already had. By talking things through.

A knock on Yugi's door startled Yugi out of his thoughts. Opening the door, he saw Jou, with Seto behind him. The vampire had an arm around the blonde's waist, his cold eyes giving everyone but Jou and Yugi chills. Jou, because he was Seto's boyfriend, and Yugi, because he was Jou and Seto's friend. Not to mention he was Seto's cousin's fiancée.

Yes, Yami had asked Yugi to marry him about six months ago. They couldn't actually get married legally, but they would speak their vows in front of their friends, and exchange rings. "You ready, Yug'?" Jou asked. Yugi took a quick look around the room, making sure he wasn't forgetting to pack anything. Seeing that he wasn't, Yugi replied, "Yep!" And slipped on his shoes, and grabbing his keys to lock the door behind him. They were going to meet Yami at the restaurant for a late dinner, before coming to get Yugi's things and move them to Yami's apartment.

They walked out of the dorms and down the street, heading to a nearby Olive Garden. They entered and gave their names to the hostess at the front. She lead them to a table in the back corner one that was semi-private because you couldn't easily see it. At the table, they saw Yami, and Yugi's heart sped up as he smiled brightly.

They all sat, and when a waiter came to take their order, they gave it. Two hours later saw them all sitting at the table finishing dessert, and discussing random topics when a commotion a few tables away caught their attention. Turning to look, four sets of eyes took in the terrified customers, waiters, and cooks staring at a rough looking guy with a gun. He was yelling at the top of his lungs as he stormed to the table next to the two couples'.

"How dare you cheat on me, you bitch!" He screamed at a terrified woman. She was sitting with another man, much more handsome than the first, and both looked startled and frightened. "I'm not cheating on you, John!" She cried out. "Bullshit!" He yelled, pointing the gun at her companion. "He's right there!" The man and woman shared a confused and scared look. "John, he's my cousin." She explained. John scoffed. "Yeah, right."

He back handed her across the face, sending her sprawling towards Yami, Yugi, Seto and Jou. He looked at the man and shot him before anyone could do anything. He then turned to the woman. Yugi knew what he was going to do before he did it, and jumped up, running in front of the terrified woman. Three shots rang out in rapid succession, and Yami and Jou screamed out. "YUGI!"

The man looked startled that the young college graduate had jumped in front of his wife, and dropped the gun, staring down at the dying boy. Seto ran at the man and knocked him out with a punch to the diaphragm, and Yami and Jou ran to Yugi, who lied bleeding out on the floor. "Yugi!" Yami cried out, cradling Yugi's frail body to his chest. "Yugi, come on! Just hold on, okay?"

Jou was crying as bystanders called 911, ran around screaming, or just stood in shock. "Yugi." He choked out. "C'mon, Yugi! You've gotta fight. You're graduating in two weeks!" Yugi looked up at them and struggled to smile, tears forming in his eyes. "Sorry." He whispered, coughing forcefully. Yami choked back his own tears as his love lay dying in his arms.

"Yugi, don't talk." His cousin said softly, before whispering to Yami, "Take him out of here. Help him. I'll take care of the memories. And Jou." Yami nodded and gathered Yugi gently to him, cursing softly when the jostling caused Yugi to cry out weakly. The shadows converged upon the two before melting into the ground, taking two males with them. Jou continued crying as Seto quickly modified the memories of the bystanders so that they witnessed the bullets miss Yugi. He made sure to get all the electronics to say the same thing.

Seto gathered Jou to him before using the shadows to go to their apartment. "What will happen to Yug'?" He asked Seto quietly. Looking at his blonde lover, Seto sighed softly. "Yami will try to turn him. There is only a thirty-six percent chance that he will succeed in saving Yugi, however." Jou winced and started crying again. Seto sighed as he held his love, wishing his cousin and Yugi luck.

(AxY)

Three figures stood wearing black as they watched the Domino University's Graduating Class of 2012's graduation ceremony. All three of them wished for the one who was supposed to be up there to actually be there. They all hated that their little Yugi couldn't graduate with the top honors he would have received.

They had had the funeral a week ago, and every member of the graduating class had shown up, offering condolences and very real tears. Although he couldn't be here, Yugi would have wanted to see it, so all three had come so they could memorize it. It was long, with a heartbreaking moment of silence for a young boy who never got to graduate, and there was not a dry eye in the place as the Dean of the University called out Yugi Mutou's name.

Yami stood and walked to the stage instead to take Yugi's diploma for him. Shaking the Dean's hand, Yami nodded solemnly at the man's heartfelt condolences. Instead of walking the stage and shaking various peoples' hands, Yami turned and walked off, going back to his seat beside Jou. The rest of the ceremony passed slowly, and the three mourners were only too happy to leave right away.

They walked out the doors and to Seto's car, getting in and driving away with Seto at the wheel. Yami clutched his Little One's diploma to his chest, staring blankly out the window. When they reached Yami's apartment building, Seto parked and they all walked up to the third floor. Yami unlocked the door and they entered, closing the door and locking it behind them. When they entered the living room, Yami walked to the person sitting on the couch reading a book, and they looked up.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Yugi said happily. "How was it?" Yami handed his lover the diploma and sat down next to him, as Jou and Seto took the loveseat across from the couch. "Boring." Seto said. "Heartbreaking." Jou corrected, elbowing Seto in the ribs. "They had a moment of silence for you." Yami explained, seeing Yugi's confused expression. Realization crossed Yugi's face, and his gaze softened.

"You didn't have to go, you guys." He said. Seto scoffed as Jou and Yami shook their heads. "Course we did, Yug'! Who else would tell you about it? And get your diploma for you?" Jou asked. "Little One, you so badly wanted to graduate, and since you couldn't go, we went so we could tell you about it." Yami added. Yugi giggled, and the three spent over an hour detailing every part of the ceremony.

Sighing happily, Yugi smiled up at Yami, who had Yugi curled up against his chest. "I love you, Atemu Kurayami, my Yami." He said lovingly. Yami smiled adoringly down at his little vampiric love. "I love you too, Yugi Mutou, my Little One." He said softly, and leaned down to kiss the younger vampire sweetly.

(AxY)

A/N: There you go! An epic oneshot that took four days, ten aspirin, a dozen bags of ice for my swollen writing hand(because this was put down on paper first), and a bout of crying to complete.  
>Yugi: I died?<br>A/N: No, Yami saved you. But since you're now a vampire, they had to have a closed coffin funeral so no one would miss you when you left with him.  
>Yugi: Oh, Okay.<br>A/N: Yugi, disclaimer please?  
>Yugi: PLO-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters. Just the plot for this oneshot. Nor does she own the song that inspired this oneshot. Sweet Surrender by Sarah McLachlan.<br>A/N: R&R, Please! I'd LOVE to know what you think of this!  
>Yami &amp; Yugi: Please? Free cuddles with us if you do!<br>A/N: A quick AMV that is hilarious is TheTrainTicket's Yu-Gi-Oh!-Dating. It's funny as hell!


End file.
